1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic-cover fixture of a machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a machine tool in which a machining area is covered by a splash guard is provided with a telescopic cover, which covers components for driving a table, saddle, or column of the machine tool to prevent chips produced during machining from scattering to the outside of the machining area and depositing on the components. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-181668 discloses an X-axis feed guide provided with a telescopic cover that is disposed so as to cover the left and right sides of a table in the center.
Conventionally, in assembling the telescopic cover to the machine, a cover is temporarily fixed to a fixing portion of the telescopic cover for the table, saddle, or column. Thereafter, the machine is moved to cause the telescopic cover to expand and contract several times so that the cover can be finally fixed without interfering with the motion of the machine. A method of assembling the telescopic cover is not disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-181668.
Since the telescopic cover is allowed to expand and contract as it is assembled, care must be taken not to allow the telescopic cover to move unexpectedly when it is brought to a predetermined fixing position. If the telescopic cover comprises a number of components or is large-sized, moreover, it is so heavy that its operation is more complicated.